The invention relates to a telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft. In particular, the invention is a telescoping tube that is inserted into a shaft while attempting to rescue a victim trapped in the shaft, to support the surrounding environment from collapsing during the rescue attempt.
Emergency situations in which a person or animal is trapped at the bottom of a shaft, well, or cave require delicate handling of the structure in order to save the victim from injury. Because of the delicacy of the shaft, well or cave, the danger exists that surrounding walls of the structure might collapse before the victim can be rescued.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which may be inserted into the shaft and employed to support the surrounding walls of the shaft during a rescue attempt. Such a device should be collapsible for easy storage and extendable for insertion into a shaft.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft during the rescue of a victim trapped at the bottom of the shaft. The tube has nesting interlocking successive sections, each successive section having a diameter smaller than the preceding section. Each section has a top edge and a bottom edge. A bottom rim oriented inward extends around the bottom edge perimeter of each section. A pair of top lips oriented outward extend around opposite quadrants of the perimeter of the top edge of each section. When the telescoping tube is extended downward, the stop lips of the sections rest upon the bottom rim of the preceding sections. In order to collapse the tube, the sections are pulled upward into the preceding sections, thereby bringing the top lips of the sections into contact with the bottom rim of the preceding sections.
It is an object of the invention to produce a telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft which may be inserted into the opening of a shaft and extended downward to protect a trapped victim from injury due to the collapsing of the surrounding walls. Accordingly, the telescoping tube comprises a plurality of interlocking sections that are extending downward into a shaft which contains the victim.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a telescoping tube for supporting surrounding walls of a shaft wherein the tube is not susceptible to damage from contact with the dirt, mud or water. Accordingly, the tube is constructed from a lightweight rust resistant material. Such a material allows the tube to be kept in place during the course of the rescue attempt.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.